dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Princeofallsalads/The Gate Has Been Unlatched
ptsn (2/3/11 2:09:01 PM): You must repay me. ptsn (2/3/11 2:11:11 PM): I promoted you to bureaucrat. Now you must promote me! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:11:59 PM): No ptsn (2/3/11 2:12:08 PM): Promote Frieza Sama. It's the only way to be fair. ptsn (2/3/11 2:12:16 PM): my other account. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:12:17 PM): That isn't how it works princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:12:30 PM): why do you care about vandalizing the wiki so much ptsn (2/3/11 2:12:53 PM): Every action has an equal and opposite reaction, y'know. My action of promoting you must have an opposite reaction; you promoting me. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:13:21 PM): Not how it works princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:13:32 PM): the reaction was KV ptsn (2/3/11 2:13:58 PM): Please, my dear friend, do what is right princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:14:07 PM): I am princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:14:11 PM): doing what is right ptsn (2/3/11 2:14:46 PM): This isn't how you sohuld treat me! Without me, you'd be but a mere peasant. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:15:05 PM): You are a prick ptsn(2/3/11 2:15:21 PM): and you are a backstabber. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:15:33 PM): You need to understand what the hell you're talking about son princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:15:53 PM): I have not backstabbed you because I didn't agree to help you, therefore you cannot be betrayed ptsn (2/3/11 2:16:07 PM): What? You are only 4 years older than me after all! Stop talking down to me. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:16:34 PM): I'm gauging by level of maturity.ptsn (2/3/11 2:16:57 PM): I'm very mature! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:17:12 PM): then why do you go on with a feud that means nothing princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:17:22 PM): You left the wiki of your own accord due to a new skinprinceofallsalads (2/3/11 2:17:30 PM): you can still use monobook anyway ptsn (2/3/11 2:17:41 PM): Because I was treated unfairly by wikia staff! They monopolized me princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:17:50 PM): They didn't monopolize you princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:17:57 PM): Do you understand what that word means ptsn (2/3/11 2:18:09 PM): er.... princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:18:17 PM): Monopolizing is taking full control of the industry ptsn (2/3/11 2:18:39 PM): then they took away my rights! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:18:44 PM): the only way you could have been monopolized is if you owned your own site and wikia bought you out of took all your competition and you went out of business princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:18:59 PM): What rights did they take away besides what you deserved to loseptsn (2/3/11 2:19:12 PM): my right to use monaco princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:19:18 PM): you can still use monobook and oasis is fine ptsn (2/3/11 2:19:38 PM): no I hate it! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:19:47 PM): You get used to it after a while princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:19:56 PM): why do you tolerate numerous sockpuppets? ptsn (2/3/11 2:20:06 PM): I despise it! I've still been using it and I hate it! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:20:36 PM): Arrogant creature! Your death will be instantaneous, while we shall suffer the progress of infinitude! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:20:39 PM): sorry had to use that ptsn (2/3/11 2:20:52 PM): it's all good. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:21:01 PM): I wont promote you but I wont ban you princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:21:14 PM): Silence fills the empty grave, now that I have gone. But my mind is not at rest, for questions linger on. I will ask, and you will answer. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:21:32 PM): Why are you hell-bent of vandalizing the wiki? ptsn (2/3/11 2:21:37 PM): but you will promote me...eventually. princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:21:39 PM): NO I WON'T princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:21:54 PM): If I had to pick another admin, I wouldn't base it off edits ptsn (2/3/11 2:22:19 PM): I was always a great bureaucrat. Why not duplicate the greatness? princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:22:32 PM): You weren't princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:22:36 PM): You were immature ptsn (2/3/11 2:22:58 PM): Don't talk like that to the person who promoted you! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:22:56 PM): Your judgement was clouded princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:23:08 PM): I owe you no respect princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:23:21 PM): It has to be earned princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:23:45 PM): If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first, it must be found. ptsn (2/3/11 2:24:09 PM): All of my picks for admin were great! They were all fantastic people. Unlimated, Vegetathelegendarysupersaiyan, SuperFusion, you (back then), and everyone else! My picks were great! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:24:16 PM): you picked by edits ptsn (2/3/11 2:24:46 PM): So? that shows how loyal to the wiki they are! princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:25:11 PM): Not really, I only edit as I see fit or if the conversation is interesting enough princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:25:22 PM): I don't say everything that comes to mind princeofallsalads (2/3/11 2:25:29 PM): my edits are low and I don't care ptsn (2/3/11 2:25:56 PM): enough with you! I shall speak elsewhere Category:Blog posts